The invention relates to an auxiliary power (AP) input switch that is used as or to replace an emergency cut-off switch for an electrically-driven system, such as a heating system, air conditioning system, refrigeration system, etc., without limitation.
During hurricanes and other severe whether conditions, local power delivery from the electrical grid is sometimes interrupted. Such interruptions can be for as little as several seconds to as long as several weeks. Where an interruption extends for more than a few hours, for example, for a day or more, the consequences of such power outages become apparent relatively quickly to the common homeowner. In particular, most of the household appliances and services available in the modern home that we all take for granted are electrically powered and are gone in the instant electrical power ceases flowing into our homes from the grid to power same. For example, as soon as power to the home is interrupted, the home loses lights, television, cable, radio, refrigerator power, air conditioners (to name a few) and in some cases our heat and hot water if electrically powered.
Some electrical appliances can be powered auxiliary using batteries or a gas or diesel-powered electrical generator, if available. But one of the most critical of these appliances for one's daily needs, particularly under extreme weather conditions that might have been the cause of the power failure to begin with, is the heating and hot water system.
Not only is being without heat and hot water uncomfortable, but in the event that a home remains without electrical power for two or more days, and the outside environment remains below freezing, catastrophic failures can occur inside the home. Most notably, the water lines and the hydronic heating and cooling system lines can and will freeze without an external heating source, resulting in costly repairs and sometimes secondary damages like flooding. To avoid such damages, costs in repairs and the concomitant discomfort of living in freezing or near freezing temperatures, the internal heating system must be restored.
In the case that the grid is unable to supply power, emergency electrically generators may be relied upon to provide a source of electrical power to electrical systems. For example, a refrigerator of air conditioner may be “plugged” or electrically connected through the respective system's power cord to an electrical generator. For that matter, a power cord from the electrical generator can be “jumped” or temporarily electrically connected to the electrical appliances or systems, for example, bypassing an electrical heating system cutoff switch. Problems can arise with such a temporary fix, however. For example, doing so is dangerous and must be carried out in every emergency. Also, the connections could always come undone, or may need to be undone to move the generator. Perhaps as importantly, doing so foregoes the emergency cutoff switch function, as it is bypassed.
It is possible to provide an automatic transfer switch that might be switched to transfer the load at a building or home's electrical panel from the grid or utility power to an auxiliary source of electrical power, such as a generator, but is typically done in new constructions. For that matter, even if an automatic transfer switch were wired into a building or homes electrical system, same also would require a permanent generator sufficient to power the entire load, not merely the load associated with one system, such as a heating system. Put another way, automatic transfer switch have the shortcoming that they are not intended for use with a specific system. And like automatic transfer switches, other switches are known, for example, combination switch/receptacles, such as the T5225 by Leviton Manufacturing Co. Inc., but such known switches are used for switch and availability of delivered electrical power, not for receiving and delivering auxiliary electrical power, and switching.